


We’re just friends

by ellaroundpanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, Sexual Tension, developing relashionship, frindship with benefits, lemon (I’ll try)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaroundpanda/pseuds/ellaroundpanda
Summary: Their friends like to meddle in their relationships a lot. Sometimes it works in their favor, others it doesn’t...This time it works for the best.But they’re just friends, right?This doc will be mostly based on Naruhina and sasusaku. (Friends with benefits AU)(I’m not really good at creating summaries....)[currently on hiatus - at least until I finish echoes of silence]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, tenten & Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to keep posting this as the ideas pop in my head.

Sakura’s pov

As soon as I saw Ino, Hinata and Naruto by the bar I ran to their side. The club was on full swing tonight and even though I promised I would spend Friday night here partying with them I just wanted to go back home and rest. I’ve been taking double shifts lately and I can feel my bed calling out to me. 

“Look who finally showed up!” Ino said while giving me a big hug. Hinata and Naruto seemed lost in some discussion about who they were sleeping with tonight, but as soon as they saw me they grinned and handed me two shot glasses. 

“Okay, I’ve narrowed it down to those two.” Naruto pointed at two guys on the other side of the club and Hinata just rolled her eyes. 

“I knew I should have never trusted you. You have such poor taste!” She said as she gave me a hug and a quick hi. “I mean, I pick you nice, hot young women and you go and pick someone like that!” She pointed towards the guys who looked kinda sketchy and although I couldn’t say for sure, but seemed to be there to sell some sketchy stuff. “You’re fired from wing man duties soldier boy.” 

“Okay, that hurt. I have great taste.” Naruto put his arms around my shoulder and pointed to Hinata. “It’s not my fault you have such high standards.” 

“C’mon guys. We finally get Sakura out of that freaking hospital and you two are bickering about who you are going to fuck tonight?” Ino drank another of her shots and glared at them the whole time. “Just fuck each other and end our torments!”

Naruto and Hinata shared a look and said at the same time, “Never” 

Their eyes turned to me and to my untouched drinks. “I just got here. Calm down.” 

“Look the rest of the gang just got here!” Ino pointed to the guys approaching us. Shikamaru was already with a drink in his hand and slouched in one of the stools next to Ino. Sasuke and Tenten remained standing, both of them with empty handed. 

Naruto immediately got up and launched into conversation with Sasuke. Hinata adjusted her hair as Tenten pulled out her phone to take a photo. I sat in the empty stool and heard Shikamaru’s and Ino’s conversation about his work. 

“Here take one with us.” Hinata pulled me into the pic as well and I tried to hide my tiredness with the best smile I could pull. Tenten glanced at me twice before quirking an eyebrow up and frowning. “Please tell me you’re not wearing scrubs underneath your jacket.” Hinata immediately opened my jacket after Tenten put her phone in her back pocket. 

“Girl. No.” Hinata kept shaking her head at me and I just gave her a pointed glance. 

“You’re wearing your work clothes as well.” I gestured with my hand at both girls. Tenten was wearing her classic deep green leather jacket paired with black jeans and a black tank top, with a sleek eyeliner to match; while Hinata was wearing one of her stylish suits, but she had taken the shirt off, so it was just a deep blue jacket and slacks that somehow fit her body perfectly. She wore her hair up in a bun and large golden hoops with very natural makeup except for her deep red lipstick which gave her look a whole different vibe. 

“Look I’m tired. I just came here cause we haven’t been all together in a long time and I didn’t want to ruin the gang’s night.” I tried to explain as the rest of the group caught up to our conversation. I clutched my jacket tighter to me as I found Sasuke’s eyes on me. 

Eyes that conveyed no emotion. Indecipherable as always. 

Naruto just shrugged and lifted another glass of something I did not know. “Fuck it. Let’s just drink another round and then our buddy here will escort you home.” The blonde winked at me and pushed his best friend forward. “Right, man?” 

If a glare could kill, Naruto would be laying on the floor right now. Hinata just nodded along and Ino smiled as she intervened. “This neighborhood has been dangerous lately. You have to be extra careful Sak.” 

I knew I was rolling my eyes and nodded. Shikamaru handed those of us who didn’t have any drinks shot glasses and after we drank. Ino pulled Hinata and Tenten to the dance floor and Shikamaru and Naruto followed, the latter winking at me with a goofy smile. 

Sasuke and I just stood there and before an awkward silence could take place I told him he didn’t have to accompany me home. He just shrugged and said, “Quit the nonsense. The idiots are right. It’s dangerous for you to wander around the streets alone.” 

_ What?! Am I dreaming or is this actually happening? _

I must have been quiet for a while cause he just shook his head and pulled me by the hand towards the exit. I could only feel the cold outside air on my burning cheeks as we made our way to our building. 

Cause yeah we all lived in the same building. Our apartments being across each other. I live with Hinata and Ino, while Sasuke lives with Naruto and the occasional occupant, Rock Lee. 

We’ve all been close since our childhoods, having gone all the way since kindergarten throughout high school. Naruto and Tenten had both chosen military careers but after the war ended, Naruto chose to work for the Hokage hoping that one day he could fulfill his dream and become the Hokage himself. Tenten decided to become a bounty hunter and spent a lot of time out of town. 

Ino and Hinata went to business school in Suna where they met Shikamaru’s current girlfriend, Temari. Hinata dropped out a year before graduation and opened her own business, Ino jumped on the bandwagon but decided to maintain night classes in order to finish the course. Their makeup brand is one of the most popular and is said to reach the billion mark soon. 

They also kept social media accounts with a pretty big following and they were in talks to expand to a clothing line as well. 

I went to medical school and am now working under Tsunade-sama’s tutelage. 

Sasuke went on to become a big shot lawyer and had only returned to the city a few months ago. 

In high school we had been close and one could say we came close to dating but when he decided to go to a college in another country all the hope I had died. 

It was strange having him back in town, but we were growing close again and it seems everyone in our group is pushing us in that direction. Either by having random mealsat each other’s apartments or planning night out’s and leaving the two of us alone, tonight was the first time Sasuke fell in their schemes. 

As much as I asked them to stop plotting, a small part of me wanted them to keep trying in hopes that maybe, just maybe I could try and understand if he still had feelings for me as I had for him. And tonight it finally happened. 

He held my hand the entire time as we made small talk. Once we reached our apartments we stood there awkwardly for a moment. If I wasn’t so tired from my shift and the alcohol I consumed wasn’t making me even more tired, I’d probably asked if he wanted to come inside. Instead I just told him goodnight and before I entered my apartment he repeated my words and gave me a quick kiss in my forehead and disappeared quickly inside his own apartment. 

I just stood there stupidly trying to understand what had just happened. 

He kissed me? Shit he actually showed some kind of emotion towards me!

I know it was just in the forehead but still... I entered my apartment with a small on my lips and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and then get into bed. 

——//——

When morning came I decided to get breakfast ready. The girls had come home around five, both with random guys and I figured it was best if I started making some coffee and getting the table set. The boys would probably be joining us so. 

Fifteen minutes later both dudes left with awkward glances towards each other and me and I just smiled and opened the door to them. I left the door open for the sleepyheads next door to join us and as Ino sat in her chair, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee entered muttering good morning and taking their seats. 

“Ino-Chan cheer up! It’s not youthful to sleep on top of your plate.” Lee cracked his knuckles as he spoke a little too loudly for Ino and Naruto who looked at him and shoved him. Making him fall on his ass. “Not youthful at all” Lee muttered as he got up and sat in front of Sasuke, leaving and empty seat between him and Ino. 

Naruto was sitting next to his best friend but left a seat for, Hinata probably, next to him in front of Ino. 

We all took the hints that Naruto was finally taking an interest on Hinata. Flirting shamelessly with her and getting nothing but teasing and disinterested remarks thrown at him. 

Hinata had confessed to him years ago what she felt about the blonde, and the idiot probably didn’t understand what she meant and so ignored her confession all together, breaking her heart and making her choose a college in Suna where she she started to shed her shy, good girl image and became a savage, bad bitch as Ino put it. 

She was still sweet and kind, learnt to speak her mind more often and to take leapt of faith in everything she did. Hence why her company grew so much. Although her father had been somewhat disappointed in her choices, their relationship had improved a lot and they were now really close.  I guess having a semi-billionaire daughter helped ...

Speaking of the brunette. She had a large black hoodie that reached mid thigh and fuzzy socks on. “What are those Hina-Chan?” Lee asked once she sat between him and Ino, which made Naruto’s shoulders dip a little. 

“A marvelous invention called sunglasses Lee-kun.” She gave him a sarcastic smile while picking one of the cinnamon buns. I placed coffee pot on the table which made me earn some pleased grunts and a small bickering fight between Ino and Naruto. 

I took the spot previously designated for Hinata and munched on my fruit loops. I noticed Sasuke was eating and avocado toast with extra tomatoes and held in my smile.

“So how was the redhead?” Hinata asked Naruto while taking a bit of her bun, her glasses concealing her expression. Naruto stopped what he was doing and gave one of his famous smiles, that usually got him to score any girl. She just kept eating waiting for his response. 

Ino and I engaged on a conversation about our jobs with Lee, while keeping and ear out for the banter. 

“Meh, I bet you would be way better.” Naruto response gained a snort from Hinata, who dipped on her coffee. 

“In your dreams soldier boy.” 

“Every night, my love” Hinata’s shoulders tenses at that and she dropped her cinnamon bun in her plate, cleaning her hand in a napkin. Ino and I reigned in our laughs and Lee started to poke Sasuke about youth and all the things he had been learning while working on the environmental side of law with his long time friend, and teacher, Gai. 

“Ew, too soon bro. Toon soon,” she stretched her arms and Naruto only grinned more. “The guy you picked the second time wasn’t that bad.” She became all professional and the blonde followed up quickly agreeing with her and appraising her choice for himself as well. 

The two of them had become each other’s wing man, and although everyone knew they were just avoiding the obvious, they kept their little game of finding each other one night stands. 

When we were all done eating Hinata helped me clean the table while Ino went straight to the couch and laid down while telling Lee and Sasuke to shut up about work. Naruto went back to his apartment claiming he had an important lunch meeting. 

I just kept throwing knowing glances at my friend who was growing more irritated every time I did it. 

“Okay, spit it out.” She crossed her arms and her glasses fell a bit down the bridge of her nose. 

“When are you going to let that go and give the poor guy a shot?” I asked taking a seat on the kitchen counter. Hinata just shrugged and pouted a bit. 

“Whenever I feel like it.” 

“One day he’s going to move on and then you’ll be regretting your actions.” 

She just snorted and turned to hotheadedness hall to go to the bathroom. “I already moved on, so he should do the same.” 

“We both know you haven’t and the soon you forgive him the better.” I half joked, not really knowing if she was still hung on him. She didn’t really share much with me these days, mainly because of my job, but from what Ino told me she was still insecure about her feelings towards him. 

She pointed towards Sasuke, “Fix your relationship with him first and then you can give me your unsolicited advice about my business with soldier boy”, was all she said before leaving me in the kitchen alone. 

Said person was looking spat me and I felt my cheeks burning again. 

——//——

It was already noon by the time we all gathered up again in our apartment. Ino was still in her pajamas, still recovering from her hangover. Tenten had returned, wearing a more laid back version of her outfit and sat next to blonde on the couch. 

I was laying back in the chaise part of the couch and Hinata came out of her room wearing a similar outfit she wore at breakfast, but this time the hoodie was lavender.

“Just pick a damn show.” Ino cried as Tenten shuffled through Netflix’s catalogue. 

Hinata grunted in agreement as she glanced back to her phone and sat somewhat next to Naruto, who then scooted closer to her, but before he could sit right next to her, Lee then proceeded to sit between the two earning a death stare from me, Tenten and Ino. 

Sasuke then sat next to me and gave me a small smile as he removed the control from Tenten and chose a random movie. The girl then begun to sulk as she leaned against Ino and the blonde cheered. 

The movie was more like a game of cluedo than anything. We were all drawing bets on who was the killer. 

“It’s always the butler.” Naruto pointed out while Lee kept shaking his head saying it was the gardener. 

“Nope. It was the the detective’s partner.” I said with the utmost confidence earning backup from Tenten and Sasuke. Ino had fallen asleep and Hinata was busy typing on her phone. 

“Who do you think it is baby girl?” Naruto asked Hinata and the brunette smiled and went with Lee. 

“It’s obviously the gardener, it would be too obvious if the butler was the guilty one.” 

“It’s a Netflix movie. It’s the butler” 

“Gardener”, Hinata and Lee muttered adapt the same time. 

“Butler.” Naruto contradicted and I felt my phone buzz. 

**Sasuke:** wanna grab some dinner?

I turned to look at him but he was concentrating on the tv, having his phone balanced on his knee. 

I picked my phone up again and typed, 

**Sakura:** sure

I glanced back at him and he gave me a small smile as he stood and announced that we were getting pizza. 

“Why don’t you just order some?” Naruto asked distracted by his discussion with Hinata. The latter than slapped in the back of his head and told him to be quiet. “God damn it woman, if you’re gonna spank me do it in the bedroom.” 

Hinata just rolled her eyes, ignoring him. “Bring me an Hawaiian. Extra cheese doofus?” She asked Naruto and the blonde agreed while Lee said he didn’t have any preference and Tenten said to bring her anything that didn’t have shrimp or pineapple in it.

As I gathered my stuff, I noticed Sasuke waited outside my room and when I got my hoodie on he moved to the front door. 

Once we got to the elevator and waited for it to reach us I noticed he kept looking at me. 

Quirking an eyebrow up I asked, “What’s wrong?” He didn’t answer and the elevators doors opened. 

Once inside, Sasuke then pulled me by the hand and kissed me. 

This time on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata’s POV 

  
  
“Okay, we need to put that girl in her bedroom.” Tenten carefully got up and placed her hands on her hips, looking at our sleeping friend, completely sprawled over the floor.

“I’ll help!” Lee jumped out of his seat and helped her get Ino up and em route to her bed. 

Soon as they were out of sight I felt a familiar body scooting closer and a perching arm around my shoulders. Naruto leaned closer and I turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

“When are you going to finally ditch the hookups and give me a chance?”

I went back to my phone and continued scrolling through instagram.

“I told you already. I’m not having sex with you.” 

Every time we were together our banter led to the same conversation.  


I was the one who eventually came up with the wing man idea, in hopes to get him to focus on other girls. But he always said the same things once we got together at breakfast to discuss our one night stands,  _ Oh she’s wasn’t that great, I bet you and I would be a hell of a lot better _ , Or the usual,  _ you’re always saying I couldn’t handle you but... when are you give me a chance to prove you wrong, my love? _

Him calling me my love always made me quiver a bit. I usually called him  _ soldier boy _ or  _ fox boy _ , after last years Halloween where he came to our house dressed as one, or even _blondie_. But he retorted with  _ my love _ , or the occasional  _ babygirl _ . The monikers made me blush at first but now I’ve gotten used to it.

“We should totally go out on a date tough.” His fingers played with my hair a little and I had to bat his hand away before he messed the already messy bun. “That way I could make my case on how we would be awesome together.” Naruto poked my arm whilst smiling. He was in such a playful mood that I had to try my best not to smile while saying  _ No _ .

_ Was I still hurt about him completely ignoring my confession to him years ago?  _

The answer is also no. I had gotten past that the moment we met again a few years back and we began a healthy friendship, no romantic feelings involved.

Until the flirting began that is. 

It began as a joke, but we started teasing each other, him flirting shamelessly in front of our group and I tended to sarcastically flirt back, sometimes. I would mostly roll my eyes and tell him to fuck off.

I was still wondering if he really meant what he said or if he was just trying to get laid. 

To be completely honest, I was just scared and insecure about opening my heart again to him and getting laughed at or worst, completely ignored. _Like last time._

After many years, the self doubt and shyness, the traits Ino helped me with, resulting in me getting out of my shell and finally feeling confident and secure enough in my words and actions that I didn’t overthink my day to day life as much. 

But whenever we were together I always felt my nerves get the best of me, so I had to switch to my playful, teasing side. Otherwise I would let my nervous self get the best of me and I would crumble underneath those beautiful cerulean blue eyes and that damn smile.  
  


“So, dinner next Friday?” I felt his lips getting closer and closer to my ear, his voice lowering.

“I’m busy.” I pushed him away as I got more comfortable in the couch by pulling my legs underneath me. He stayed in Lee’s spot and looked back at the tv. I studied his profile while he processed my answer. Even under the usual unflattering tv lights he looked handsome.

“Oh, really?” I saw him pouting and felt a smile crawl on my lips. Before he caught me staring I averted my eyes back to the tv. A few minutes later, once I heard Ino’s door close I finally replied.

“Nah.” His eyes lit up at my answer and he pulled me to a quick hug. 

“Then it’s a date.” I playfully batted him away and before I could turn him down, Tenten and Lee came in sight. 

Now I just needed to figure out a way for him to be quiet about it. The last thing I needed was Ino and Sakura throwing me conspiratorial looks and teasing me about it. 

“Well she’s out. And I’m just waiting for the pizza.” Tenten slopped back to the grey couch opposite to me and Naruto, her eyes roving over me as if to ask if there was something wrong. I shook my head and winked at her, she shrugged and covered herself with a white fluffy blanket and watched her trying to settle without a pillow.

“Same here.” I tossed her one of my own and she pushed it under her head, kicking Lee at the same time. “Hands off, youth.” Before Lee could reply Naruto’s voice filled the room.

“See I told you it was the fucking butler.” The blonde jumped on his seat when the murderer was finally revealed.

Truth to be told I had already seen the movie and knew it was the butler. But I just didn’t want to tell him he was right. 

“I have officially lost all hope in Netflix movies.” I placed my phone on the coffee table and spoke quietly.  


I let Naruto’s arm drape around my shoulders, once again, and watched Lee trying to do the same to Tenten and failing miserably.

——//——

“Got lost on the way back?” I took my pizza box from Sasuke’s hands and noticed the mischievous look Naruto was throwing his best friend. I noticed Sakura’s naturally pink lips were red and she was blushing. Hard.   


Me and Naruto shared a knowing look once and he nodded towards Sasuke who looked just like Sakura. 

“They probably pushed the wrong buttons on the elevator on the way up.” I opened my box and gave Naruto a slice, whilst the other two gave the rest of the boxes away. 

“Or down”. I continued with the blonde’s banter and caught Sasuke rolling his eyes. 

“Definitely down, right cherry pie?” Sakura threw a warning glare at both of us and we just kept the front of eating innocently.

“Why are you so red Sakura-chan?” Lee asked, munching on a pizza slice. Tenten kicked his leg and that earned a thank you smile from Sakura who sat next to Sasuke on the L side of the grey couch. 

“It was very windy outside Lee.” Was her only answer. Naruto choked on a slice and I rubbed his back trying and failing to hide my grin. The red mark on her neck was visible and I just couldn’t let the opportunity pass. They both had marks.

“Must be really bad...” Naruto followed my eyes and leaned back on his seat. “That rash on your neck looks bad sweetie. Seems like it’s gonna leave a mark.” 

“Oh and look, Sasuke-kun has the same rash.” I pointed to the boy who was ignoring us both. Keeping himself to his pizza and another movie.

“Just don’t.” Sakura proceeded to threaten everyone in the room, except for her rash buddy, and we had to go back to eating our pizza and be quiet about it, otherwise it was going to rain down on us.

Two more movies later Tenten decided was staying with us and already having taking over our couch. Lee tried to convince her to use his room but she just gave him the finger and nestled back in her place. The boys then went to their apartment muttering goodnight before leaving. 

Me and Sakura gave them all quick hugs and I decided follow Sakura into her room. She was smiling ear to ear.

“I know you guys didn’t do anything further than kissing and giving each other hickeys, cause if you had you wouldn’t be this calm.” The green eyed girl sat on her bed and motioned me to sit as well but I remained leaning against the door. However cozy her pink sheeted bed looked, it was for the best I remained standing.  
  


“We kissed.” I rolled my eyes but the girl had such a contagious smile on her face that it made my lips quirk up as well. “We are going to take things slow, but....” she just fell back on the bed and screamed into a pillow. But a happy scream. Something told me she was going to be doing that the whole night until she fell asleep.

“Okay, okay. I’m glad you two finally made up. Now please don’t make to much noise while dreaming of him, ‘kay?” I joked as she tossed me said pillow. But she remained there with a enormous grin and I could tell that she was already making up scenarios inside her head about Sasuke. “I’m going to bed.” _She was probably already planning the wedding._

“Just tell me when I can book a double date for me, Sasuke and you and Naruto.” She stretched the last syllable of his name, making me bite my lip and throwing her pillow back, that ended up hitting her straight in the face. 

“Not happening, sugar.” 

“Hmm, that’s what you always say.” She sat up again and went serious for a moment. “Shit, that’s what Sasuke used to say... and now look at us. Rekindling our passion.”

“Pseudo-dating.” Rolling my eyes, again, I remarked while grabbing the doorknob. She ignored me completely and simply snorted at some random memory.

“Goodnight, Sakura.” I closed her door and checked on the girl dozing in the room in front of Sakura’s.  


Ino slept like a rock and snored a little. I pulled the blankets up a bit and quietly left her room. 

It was around 3 am but I decided to check a few e-mails before sleep would finally claimed me. My desk was next to a floor to ceiling window that was covered by really see through lavender curtains. 

I liked how the lights filled up my room at night and even in the morning, but still, I couldn’t not have any curtains. Sure the curtains I ended up choosing could be an inconvenience in the morning, with all that light pouring in, but I also liked the fact that my room probably had the best view in the whole apartment and adding the sunny rays that filled it in the morning... The coziest room ever.

When I got up to go to my sweet bed, the annoying sound of a new message filled my ears and when I went to check on it, my immediate reaction was to roll my eyes.

**Naruto:** Friday. 7 pm. I’ll pick you up. 

Right. 

I had agreed to go out with him. 

I just hoped I wouldn’t regret it.

——//——

“Alright. Who the fuck ate my cereal. Again.” Sasuke was rummaging through his cabinets and slamming the doors. Which made me and Naruto flinch and hide the box behind their couch. Sakura was pouring her own to a bowl and then added yogurt. She was shaking her head and glanced at us, knowing we were eating said cereal, but didn’t say a thing.  


We were all together, again, this time in the boys apartment to watch the Sunday morning show. In which Kiba would be appearing for an interview about his new business. A dog cafe.

It was kind of funny, really. ‘Cause he was known for being one of the top dog breeders in the city and decided to expand his business to dog cafes. He took inspiration from his girlfriend, who had a chain of successful cat cafes. 

“Eat it quickly before he realizes.” Naruto said in between mouthfuls of Sasuke’s cereal. I nodded and continued eating. The last thing I wanted was Sasuke’s wrath directed at both me and Naruto. He would go on and on about it for the whole day. And probably the whole week. Like last time, when he caught us.

Sasuke kept grumbling about us all being little shits for stealing his breakfast. Sakura just laughed and pulled him closer to her offering some of her own, he reluctantly agreed.  


Lee, who was making curry at 9 am, yes curry, had paused what he was doing to observe Sasuke and Sakura. Then he looked at me and Naruto eating cereal and pointed a spoon at us.

But before he ratted us out Ino entered the apartment and complained about unrequited the pda from the new couple. “Why are you making that for breakfast?” Ino’s face crunched in disgust when she smelled Lee’s cooking. “Youthful as it might be, your apartment is going to be smelling like curry for the rest of the week.” 

“Ino-Chan. Try some.” He offered a spoonful of his curry but she refused and grabbed a few cookies from the counter and joined me and Naruto on the couch. 

We had just finished eating when Sasuke and Sakura joined us. Naruto threw me a conspiratorial glance and I discreetly nodded back, handing him my empty bowl that he then placed on the window sill next to the couches arm rest and we awaited for Kiba’s interview in silence.

Sasuke was still complaining about his missing cereal. Sakura and Ino were complaining about Lee’s smelly curry and the latter was aggressively eating a much too big quantity for one person alone. With all of our friends distracted I took it as an opportunity to find out what soldier boy, sitting next to me was planing for friday.

“Not tellin’ ya.” Naruto just kept looking at the tv and trying reign in his smile. “It’s going to be a surprise.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m scared.” 

“No need. I’m sure you’re going to find the experience pleasurable.” He was clearly toying with the words and I elbowed him for it.

“Jerk.” Crossing my arms, I slipped further down on my spot.

“You like it.” He snaked his arm around my shoulders and I let him. Ino then lay her head on my lap and stretched her legas on top of Sakura’s. A few minutes later Kiba finally appeared and we all cheered on, even though we weren’t in the studio. 

The interview went really well and in the end he even announced he was throwing a party the next month to celebrate, not only his birthday, but also the opening of another business, a new bar a few blocks from his new cafe. 

Ino yelled with excitement when she heard it and proclaimed that from now on we would be regular patrons there and she herself was going to make sure that that party was going to be amazing. I didn’t doubt for one second, because whenever we had a launch party it was always a success. 

I rested my head agains Naruto’s shoulder, making him freeze for a bit, but he then started to laugh quietly adjusting himself to make me more comfortable.

I really hoped I wouldn’t regret Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: She definitely won’t ;)


End file.
